


One Day At A Time

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: I'll add tags with later updates, M/M, explicit because of the language content, listen I'm honesty kinda just taking events in my life and putting Stiles in, some yelling, sort of a Starbucks AU, with some minor tweaks here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: Just a few snippets of some daily interactions.





	One Day At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I know I have a few other works I need to update. They're coming soon. But please enjoy some moments from my own life of events I wanted to put Stiles in.
> 
> This chapter does have a pretty big TW - there is some homophobic and transphobic language. Please be advised if that is triggering for you. Stay safe, loves ♡
> 
> -Micky

It was a regular day. The sun was out, the store was a little too hot because pretty much every wall was windows. Even with the blinds drawn, their store was a little oven. The AC did its best to keep them at 72°, but everyone knew they really sat around 80° with the drive thru window and everything else slowly cooking the workers alive.

They're alright with it, though.

The regulars were okay with it as well, mainly because they could sit at the tables and be comfortable, sitting around doing nothing at 72° could easily get them too cold too quick. They could tap tap tap away at their laptops or on their phones, read their materials, and sip their drinks (maybe even munch on a snack) comfortably.

It was a regular day. That's what Stiles was thinking as he watched Emmi step away from the coffee brewers to take a couple of orders. Derek was behind the man at the counter and Stiles flashed him a warm smile before giving his attention to the man in front of him, realizing he was in the middle of a sentence.

"-and it's just annoying as hell, you know?" The man muttered, shaking his head in disdain. "You probably can't agree with me because you'd get fired, but this is ridiculous."

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't catch the first bit. What's the issue? I'm happy to get a little banter in," Emmi easily slipped into her Customer Service Persona, sweet smile directed almost bitingly at the man in front of her as she logged in to the register. 

The man grunted and gestured to a sign set between the two registers as he took out his wallet. "That monstrosity."

"I sure hope you're not talking about the sign."

Stiles knew the man was. With a few regulars and even a coworker that were/had transitioned, Stiles had gotten permission from their district manager to put up a sign that said 'Please let us know if we misgender you!'. Southern charm and manners tend to be advantageous, but being raised to always address others with 'ma'am' and 'sir', there had been a few uncomfortable moments at the store.

"I figured you'd have to defend it. I won't say anything if you wanna agree with me, honey."

Stiles set his jaw as he started arranging the cake pops on the tray, on standby if Emmi needed his help.

"If you have a problem with it, you're free to head to another coffee shop."

"You don't have to defend it because of that tranny over in the corner. Own up to it, honey," The man scoffed, grimacing in disgust after turning to look at Sammy.

"Oh, I am owning up, asshole. You have two choices at this point: you can apologize to both myself and Sammy, or you can leave."

Emmi was on the verge of tears at this point, her hands clenched in fists at her side.

"Why in the hell would I be apologizing to anyone?"

"Because you're being a downright piece of shit, honestly," Stiles stepped in, giving Emmi's shoulder a gentle pat before she stepped away.

"Who in the fuck are you to talk to me like that? I'm allowed to have my own opinions! The first amendment guarantees me that." The man's face was turning a little red now.

Stiles rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "It guarantees you the right of freedom of speech and not to be persecuted by the government for it. I'm not the government, and Starbucks is a private company. I can kick you out of my store if I determine you aren't meeting our standards. Right now? You're being disruptive, disrespectful, and a dick. Get out of my store."

"I know you're not the manager, you're too much of a loudmouth. Who's in charge, here?"

"You want to do this, my man? Everyone here on staff right now is queer, with the exception of Kyle-"

"I'm sure as hell not making his coffee," Kyle yelled over from the espresso machines, giving the man a pitying look. "He doesn't deserve the gay coffee."

"Our resident Straight White Man won't even serve you, my man. I can go get my shift, but not only is he queer, he's also not white! I don't know what the fuck got into your head thinking you could walk into a Starbucks, a company known for their quite liberal company policies and an insurance policy that covers gender transitioning services, and be a complete dipshit. My offer still stands that you can walk out, or I can call the police. It's your choice, asshole."

The man's face was bright red now, his eyes dark with anger as he and Stiles held an angry staring match at the counter.

"I'm going to be taking my business elsewhere. I don't like being served by fags like yourself."

"Oh no, one customer lost. Please, walk slow enough that the door hits you in your way out. Enjoy your shitty homophobic coffee somewhere else," Stiles muttered.

The man flipped him off as he walked out and Stiles just huffed, shaking his head and trying to calm himself back down. Someone tapped his shoulder and Stiles grimaced as he turned around to meet his manager's face. "You have to write me up?"

"Technically, I do. Only if people in the cafe are upset by what you did," Leo smiled softly, setting a hand on Stiles shoulder as he looked out to the tables. "Everyone okay?"

"No, give that boy a raise, Leo!" Sammy called from her chair, winking at Stiles with a small smile.

There were a couple calls of agreement and Stiles smiled a bit timidly at everyone before looking at Leo. "I'm sorry. He just made Emmi cry and insulted Sammy and I couldn't help it. I'm okay if you have to write me up."

"I'm not going to. I'll leave a note for KB if that man makes some form of complaint, but the cameras will back you up if anyone tries to get onto you. You're good."

Stiles nodded and smiled at Leo before looking at Derek. He had an amused look at his face as he stepped up to the counter, shaking his head slightly. "The one time I come inside to pick you up, and this happens," He chuckles, setting his hand over Stiles' on the counter. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" Stiles smiled, turning his hand to squeeze Derek's before lifting it to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.

"Stop being so mushy and let's get going."

"You want your usual or do you just wanna head home?"

"Let's get home. You've had a day," Derek smiled, squeezing Stiles' hand before letting it go. "Go clock out and get your stuff."


End file.
